Previously, there is known a support clamp provided in a fuel injection apparatus that injects fuel in an internal combustion engine. This support clamp urges and holds a fuel injection valve installed to the internal combustion engine. For example, the support clamp, which is disclosed in the patent literature 1 is formed by stamping a corresponding portion from a plate material and bending the stamped material into a predetermined shape.
However, since the support clamp of the patent literature 1 uses the plate material, a yield rate is relatively low. Furthermore, the configuration of the support clamp is complicated. Therefore, there is a possibility of increasing the processing and manufacturing costs. In order to address the above disadvantages, the non-patent literature 1 discloses a support clamp, which is formed integrally from a wire material.
In the present description, a member, which is the same type as that of the support clamp disclosed in the non-patent literature 1 will be referred to as a clip for a fuel injection valve. Furthermore, an engaging portion of the clip for the fuel injection valve disclosed in the non-patent literature 1 will be referred to as a contacting portion.
The clip for the fuel injection valve according to the non-patent literature 1 has revolution limiting portions that are fitted to a fittable portion of a fuel supply conduit to limit relative rotation between the fuel supply conduit and the fuel injection valve. Each of the revolution limiting portions is continuously and integrally formed with a corresponding spring portion and is connected to a corresponding contacting portion through the spring portion. Therefore, when portions (depressible portions) of the clip, which contact a connecting cup, are depressed, the spring portions will be resiliently deformed. Thereby, at this time, the revolution limiting portions may possibly be simultaneously displaced to cause detachment of the revolution limiting portions from the fittable portion of the fuel supply conduit.